poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's TMNT adventure
'''Ryan's TMNT adventure '''is a new movie. Summery Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends help the TMNT stop a mysterious tycoon with intentions to end his ever lasting immortality. Plot The Legend of Yaotl/Ryan and the gang find Leo Ryan narrates the story of the TMNT after the Shredder's defeat and then the story of a warrior king named Yaotl who lead a brotherhood of generals that fought side by side with one purpose to conquer every kingdom on Earth letting nothing stop them from doing so. During all this, Yaotl learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kikin that aligned every 3000 years, opening a portal to a world of unknown power. Yaotl became immortal but at a price. His brotherhood was turned to stone. And as the portal opened, 13 monsters (even ones from myths told today) were released into the human realm. Yaotl was then left to eternally walk the earth unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. And the monsters that were released into the human realm continue to plague mankind to this very day. In the present day, Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend (Ex-Terminator) sees the village being raded by soldiers. The Cyberlings and Airachnid (under their spell) see it too and watch a woman be thrown to the ground by one of them. The leader takes the woman's pendant and a little boy runs over to her. The soldiers drive away and the boy, Ex-Terminator, the Cyberlings and Airachnid help the boy's mother up off the ground. The truck rumbles down the road until they run into a log on the road. A man goes to hook the tree to move it but is yanked out of sight and another soldier is hoisted into a tree. The last one runs off in terror, leaving the leader on his own. In the shadows behind him, a head pops up and startles him when he turns. The leader then sees that a turtle standing in front of him. They fight and the turtle is the victor. In the village, the truck rolls in. Ex-Terminator finds the woman's stolen pendant and turns to see a cloaked figure in a tree. The boy next to him refers to the figure as 'the ghost of the jungle' but Ex-Terminator takes a closer and points out the face beneath the hood looks kind of familiar. A few days later, Sci-Ryan goes to a café and saw patriots arguing as a strange combination of purple, red, blue and orange mists swirls around their feet. At the corner booth, 4 hooded girls and 3 hooded boys sing and absorb the mist into the orange, purple, blue and red gems on their necklaces. Sci-Ryan gasps as he sits next to a brown haired techno-organic, Ryan F-Freeman. Meanwhile, in the corner booth, one of the hooded girls takes off her hood, revealing her identity to be Aria Blaze, who complains that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Another one of the girls removes her hood, revealing herself to be Adagio Dazzle, who laments that the energy in "this world" is a bit the same as from Equestria. Evil Ryan then say "We can only gain so much power here.". The final boy and 2 girls remove their hoods, revealing their identities as Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Sonata Dusk Trivia * * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *Rothbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Neo Cortex, Makuta, Dalek Emperor, Princess Malucia, Crystal (Barbie) will work for Yaotl, Karai and the generals. * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks * *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Legend of Yaotl/Ryan and the gang find Leo */ */ * */ * */ * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan